Thinking of You
by pinkpeacelimegreen
Summary: When she is with anyone else, Bubbles can't help but think of Boomer... Based off the song "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry. Oneshot.


**TITLE:** Thinking of You

**DOMAIN:** Powerpuff Girls

**PAIRINGS:** Bubbles x Boomer (main pairing), Bubbles x Butch (explained later), Bubbles x Brick (also explained later), Brick x Blossom (implied), Butch x Buttercup (also implied)

**RATING:** T for language

**DISCLAIMER:** I do **NOT** own the Powerpuff Girls or any other characters related to _The Powerpuff Girls_ TV series. I just own the story. I also do **NOT** own the song "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry.

**SUMMARY:** Even when she's with someone else, Bubbles can't help but think of Boomer…

_**THINKING OF YOU** _

_Based off the song "Thinking of You" by Katy Perry_

The hotline rang and was answered by the red headed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. "Yes, Mayor?" Blossom asked. In the background, Bubbles and Buttercup listened to the Mayor's frantic babbling on the other end of the phone. "Okay, we're on it!" Blossom said as she hung up and turned to face her sisters. "The Rowdyruff Boys are causing trouble at the mall."

Buttercup groaned. "Those morons, _again_? Don't they get tired of getting their asses handed to them?"

"Let's go, girls!" Blossom said and the trio took off to the sky. A couple short minutes later they landed in front of the mall and rushed inside. Everyone was in chaos as they ran from the three boys terrorizing the shoppers and destroying many stores in their wake. Blossom looked to her fellow team mates. "You know the drill."

Each puff took off in different directions in search of her counterpart. Bubbles flew around in search of her blue-eyed, blonde-haired male counterpart, Boomer. She found him in the… Jewelry store? Confused, Bubbles approached him cautiously and attacked him from behind.

Boomer let out a surprised yelp as he found himself being tackled and pinned to the floor. He glared at Bubbles. "Hey, what gives?"

Bubbles looked at him with a _Really?_ look. "What do you mean, 'What gives?'? You know how it goes. You cause trouble, I stop you."

Boomer struggled beneath her before giving up after a few failed attempts at escape. "Okay, you got me," he said defeated before his eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey, let's go in there," Boomer said gesturing to a back room in the store.

Bubbles crossed her arms. "Why? So you can have a chance to escape?"

Boomer looked into her eyes. "I won't escape. Promise. I just want to talk to you without my brothers or your sisters somehow overhearing."

Bubbles saw in his eyes that he was telling the truth and thought about it. She heard their siblings fighting somewhere in the distance. "Okay, fine."

Boomer smiled as Bubbles let him up. He floated into the back room with her following closely behind. He shut the door behind them and locked it. "Much better."

Bubbles just looked at him with a blank expression. "Okay, I'm here. What did you want to talk to me about?"

Boomer sat on the floor facing her and Bubbles mirrored his action. "Lots of things, really." Bubbles raised an eyebrow and Boomer sighed. "I'll cut to the chase." He fished something out of his pocket and gently grabbed her hand and placed the item on her wrist. "It's stolen, obviously, but I hope you at least appreciate the thought."

Bubbles lifted her wrist closer to her face to better examine the bracelet that now adorned her wrist. It was a silver bracelet with the words_ I'll always be thinking of you_ engraved on it. The words were framed on either side by a light blue heart facing one direction and a dark blue heart facing the other. The stones touched ever so slightly. Bubbles' eyes left the article to look at Boomer in shock. "What's this for?"

Boomer blushed slightly. "It's something I wanted to give you so you know that I always think about you even though I'm suppose to hate you not…" He stopped himself.

"Not what?" Bubbles asked gently.

Boomer scooted closer to her and looked into her eyes, their faces almost touching. "Not love you," he whispered and lightly pressed his lips into hers. Bubbles sat in shock for a moment and then kissed him back. They broke away after a minute and tears began to lightly run down Bubbles' face. Boomer frowned, thinking she hadn't wanted him to kiss her and got up to leave. "I'm sorry."

Bubbles quickly jumped up and blocked his path before pulling him into another kiss. She looked at him sadly as he looked at her confused. "It's not what you think, Boomer. I'm not crying because I don't like you. I'm crying because I know how you feel."

"Wait, what?" Boomer asked.

Bubbles blushed despite her tears. "I know what it feels like to love someone you're suppose to hate. It hurts like hell because you know you can't have them, yet it's the one thing you want more than anything else in the world."

Boomer hugged her close to him. "I hate when you cry, especially when it's because of me."

Bubbles held onto him tightly. "I love you so much it hurts to be without you, ever since that day."

Boomer knew what she was talking about. "The day we met," he mumbled softly then soon released her. "This was probably a mistake," he said sadly. "It was easier staying away before I knew you felt the same way."

"Boomer," Bubbles whispered. "We don't have to stay away from each other."

He sighed. "I don't want to stay away from you, but it's for the best." In the distance he heard his brothers calling for him. "I'm sorry, and I love you, Bubbles. I always have and always will." He gave her one last kiss before taking off through the ceiling.

Bubbles leaned against the door and slid down it until she was back on the floor. Tears poured freely down her face now. "I love you, too," she said to empty room minus her. Bubbles sighed because she knew she couldn't go back to her sisters right now._ I'll just tell them I found some other crimes to take care of or something_, she thought before taking off in the same hole in the ceiling Boomer had previously made. She flew high above the clouds in hopes that her light blue streak would better blend into the sky and be unnoticeable to her sisters. Bubbles found an abandoned building downtown and decided to hide in there for a while as sobs shook her shoulders. She froze when she heard voices.

"Where the hell did Boomer go?" She recognized the voice as Brick's.

"How should I know? He's been acting weird all day." The second voice belonged to Butch.

She knew they were going to find her and for once she didn't care. Bubbles remained where she was waiting for Boomer's brothers to spot her, which they did in a matter of seconds.

"What the?" Brick said when he noticed the blue puff. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Hiding from my sisters," she said quietly and sighed. "Do what you want to me. I don't care at all right now."

Brick and Butch exchanged a look. "Nah, we're bad but we're not heartless enough to fight you when you're obviously really upset about something," Butch said.

"Anyway, have you by chance seen Boomer?" Brick asked. His words caused Bubbles to begin to cry more and he just looked at Butch speechless because he wasn't sure how he had upset her more.

Butch floated over to where Bubbles was and sat down next to her on the ground. Brick soon followed after and sat on the other side of her. "I know this is extremely out of character for us, but would you like to tell us what's wrong?" Butch asked gently. "Judging by your reaction, this isn't something you can tell your sisters about, is it?"

"No," Bubbles said quietly.

Brick noticed the bracelet on her wrist. He gently held her arm as he looked over the item. "I can't help but think this has something to do with Boomer."

Bubbles simply nodded because she wasn't able to speak at the moment. To her surprise Butch rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Tell us when you're ready," he said softly.

Bubbles looked at the two brothers on either side of her. "Why are you two comforting me?"

"Like Butch said earlier, we're not completely heartless, and for you to be hiding from your sisters right now, something must really be bothering you," Brick answered and exchanged another look with Butch. Brick nodded at his green clad brother.

Butch looked at the blue puff. "Can you keep a secret of ours?"

Bubbles nodded. "Of course."

Butch sighed and blushed ever so slightly. "We care a lot more than you and your sisters a lot more than you think."

Bubbles didn't seem affected by his words and cautiously pulled Butch into a hug in which he accepted to her surprise. "I know," she said softly in his ear.

Brick and Butch looked at her a bit surprised. "You do?" Brick asked.

Bubbles laughed lightly. "Yeah, I noticed your reactions when battling my sisters. You acted like you hated them but your eyes said differently. You always looked remorseful during fights and you looked like you wanted to say something to them but you knew you couldn't."

Butch blinked a couple times. "Wow, who knew?"

Bubbles smiled sadly. "I know how you feel. You love someone you're suppose to hate."

Brick nodded. "And this is why you're upset yourself?"

"Yeah," Bubbles said lightly then raised her arm with the bracelet up in front of her face. She noticed the looks from the two boys who wanted her to explain the article. "Earlier, Boomer gave this to me and confessed his true feelings. We kissed and he told me he loved me. But then he said telling me was a mistake because it'll make avoiding each other more difficult from now on. I guess he meant that it's best to stay away so you two or my sisters didn't find out."

"I can't say the same for you sisters, but we wouldn't have cared," Butch said.

Brick nodded in agreement. "Hell, I would have been happy for him because he would have finally been able to be with the girl he's wanted for years."

Bubbles blushed slightly. "Really?"

"Ever since day one we knew," Brick said. "Of course Butch and I were better at masking our feelings because we didn't know what they were. At the time we thought they were just hate for you three."

Butch made a hmm noise. "Well, that explains why we can't find Boomer and why he was acting funny today."

Bubbles smiled lightly at the both of them. "I really appreciate you guys comforting me. I feel better being able to talk about it to someone who understands."

"It was nothing," Brick said. "But hey, if you ever need to talk again you're welcome to come find us anytime you need to. We're usually around here or out causing trouble." He chuckled at that last part.

"Thanks, guys," Bubbles said and smirked.

Butch smirked back. "What's so funny?" he teased.

"I have two allies I never thought I would," Bubbles answered truthfully. "Well I should probably get back to my sisters."

"Hey, don't let Boomer get to you, alright?" Butch said. "He just needs time so try not to let it upset you too badly. Maybe you could try dating someone else and he'll get jealous enough to try to get you. Who knows." He shrugged.

"Thanks. Good luck finding him." She got up and brushed herself off. Before leaving she quickly placed a kiss on each of their cheeks.

Butch faked being disgusted. "Eww! I've got cooties!"

Brick smacked him in the back of the head. "Grow up. We're not five anymore."

Butch held his head. "Oww! I was just messing around!"

Bubbles laughed and smiled at the two before exiting the building and taking to the sky. She landed at the front door to her house and floated in. Buttercup and Blossom were sitting on the couch looking worried.

Blossom jumped up. "Bubbles!" she said and engulfed her sister in a hug.

Buttercup joined her sisters. "Where were you?"

Bubbles held her tongue. "Out dealing with some criminals. Sorry I didn't tell you guys." _Well it's not a total lie_, she thought.

"Please let us know next time, okay?" Blossom said in her typical motherly tone.

Bubbles nodded. "I will. If you don't mind, I'm tired so I'm going to go get some sleep."

"Of course," Buttercup said and the two let Bubbles retreat upstairs after good nights were exchanged. Bubbles walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She flopped down onto her bed. Butch's words echoed in her mind. _Maybe you can try dating someone else and he'll get jealous enough to try to get you. _Bubbles smirked at the idea that popped into her head before drifting off to sleep.

The next day, she woke up and looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday, and she knew her sisters wouldn't be up for another couple hours. _Perfect_, she thought. Bubbles climbed out of bed and quickly got dressed and brushed through her hair before replacing her pigtails. She quietly opened the window and took off towards the building where she knew she'd find the two people she wanted to talk to.

Bubbles landed at the building and quietly crept inside. She found the spot where she had talked with Brick and Butch yesterday and walked past it towards the hallway where the two brothers had emerged before finding her. She found herself in what appeared to be a living room with stolen items no doubt. Bubbles tip toed over to the couches and found the two people she were looking for still sound asleep. Unfortunately, Boomer was in the room as well so there was no way should could wake Brick and Butch without waking him as well. To her luck Brick and Butch were both on the same couch, Brick curled up on one end and Butch sprawled out on the other, so using her super strength she carefully picked up the couch and flew with the two out of the room. She knew Boomer would hear their voices if they stayed too close so she flew through the maze of hallways until she thought she was far enough away from the blue ruff. She set down the couch and proceeded to wake the other two ruffs.

Bubbles lightly poked at Brick. "Hey, Brick, wake up," she said softly. His eyes twitched slightly before opening. Bubbles quickly put a hand over his mouth. "Shh, I need to talk to you and Butch so don't freak out." He nodded and she removed her hand.

He noticed they weren't in the normal part of the building the ruffs typically housed. "How did we get here?" he asked.

Bubbles shrugged. "Super strength. I can't tell you my plan with Boomer in the room can I? Now what's the easiest way to wake him?" she said gesturing to Butch who was still sound asleep.

Brick thought. "I usually kick him and yell 'Wake up, dumbass!' but that's not going to work because it's not quiet enough, is it?"

Bubbles shook her head thought for a moment. "I'm going to regret this," she said before she laid on top of Butch and kissed him.

Brick's eyes widened. "What the-?"

Bubbles glared. "It's quiet, isn't it?"

Brick shook his head. "Whatever you say," he said in disbelief at the sight before him.

Butch began to stir and moaned softly. "Mmm, yeah, that's it," he mumbled sleepily. He opened his eyes and went into shock when forest green met baby blue. Bubbles covered his mouth with her hand like she had done to Brick. "I'm just here to talk, okay?" He nodded and she removed her hand. "Just talk, huh?" he asked confused after the unexpected wake up kiss.

Bubbles sighed. "I had to wake you up somehow and obviously Brick's way wouldn't have worked without somehow getting Boomer's attention."

Butch shrugged. "You have a point." He yawned and stretched. "What time even is it?"

"6:45," she replied.

"In the morning?!" Butch anger whispered. "You're lucky I care enough about your well being, woman," he grumbled.

Bubbles chuckled. "So I have a plan."

Brick raised an eyebrow. "And it was so important you had to wake us this early?"

Bubbles nodded. "When else am I suppose to talk to you without my sisters wondering where I'm going?"

"Point taken," Brick said. "Okay, what is this plan of yours?"

"Well," Bubbles said, "I thought maybe you Brick could talk Boomer into going to Neon Ice tonight, around 7."

"What's this got to do with you?" Butch asked.

"Remember what you said about me dating someone else? Well what if, umm…" Bubbles blushed. "You and I pretended to be on a date to make Boomer jealous?"

Butch shrugged. "Okay. What are the rules?"

"Rules?" Bubbles asked.

"Rules, as in am I allowed to touch you, kiss you, that sort of stuff."

"Oh," Bubbles blushed harder. "You're allowed to do all the typical public couple behavior including… kissing me…"

"Sounds good," Butch said and winked at her. He yawned again and went to getting comfortable again on the couch.

"What's in it for me?" Brick asked teasingly.

Bubbles raised an eyebrow. "What would you want?"

Brick connected their lips in a kiss. He kissed her for a moment then stuck his tongue out at her upon seeing her reaction. "What, why can't I get something out of it if Butch can?"

Bubbles smirked and kissed him again, but this time more deeply. "Happy?"

"Yes, but you owe me later if this works." Brick yawned. "I'm going back to sleep. Mind putting us back?" he said gesturing to the couch and Butch who was already back asleep and snoring softly.

Bubbles chuckled. "Sure," she said and picked up the couch and flew them back into the room they had previously occupied. She set down the couch and looked at Brick who was just barely still awake. "Thanks," she whispered. "See you later."

"See ya," Brick whispered back before drifting back into unconsciousness.

Bubbles floated out of the room unaware that a pair of ocean blue eyes were silently watching her as she left. Once Boomer was sure she was gone, he flipped Brick and Butch off the couch, waking them once again. "Okay, what the hell is going on?!"

Butch looked at his brother annoyed. "What are you talking about?"

"What was Bubbles doing here?!" Boomer yelled.

Brick sighed. _Leave it to Boomer to find out_, he thought. "She had to talk to me and Butch, okay? Big deal," he said.

Boomer glared. "Why?"

Butch glared back. "What's it to you? I don't ask about your actions." Butch got up and righted the couch before flopping back onto it. "Now shut up and go back to sleep before I make you shut up." Brick got up off the floor curled back up on the couch and fell back asleep as well.

Boomer growled and left the building in search of the blue puff. He ended up at her house and looked inside her window. She was facing away from him, sound asleep. Boomer sighed and went back to join his brothers.

Bubbles turned to look at window after hearing a noise outside. She saw what was left of a dark blue streak and tensed. _Boomer must have been awake and knew I was there. Brick and Butch, I hope you two play this off well_, she thought and drifted back to sleep.

Later when Bubbles awoke it was 9:30 and she figured it was time to get up. Knowing her sisters, Blossom would have been up about an hour ago and Buttercup wouldn't be up for who knows how long. Bubbles floated downstairs and greeted her pink clad sister. "Morning Blossom," she said cheerfully.

"Morning," Blossom said. "Hey do you—" She was interrupted by the hotline ringing and groaned. "This early?" she muttered. "Go wake Buttercup, please."

Bubbles went back upstairs and into her green sister's room. She thought back to how Brick wakes up Butch. "Hey, Buttercup! Wake up!" she yelled and rolled her sister off the bed. Okay, so it wasn't Brick's method, but it was close enough.

Buttercup grumbled angrily from the floor. "What right do you have to throw me on the floor and disturb me at this ungodly hour?"

"The hotline rang," Bubbles said. "Get yourself ready."

Buttercup groaned. "Okay be down in a couple minutes."

Bubbles went back downstairs to where Blossom was. "What is it this time?" she asked.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Rowdyruff Boys. I'm surprised they're causing trouble again so soon."

Bubbles heart lurched into her throat and she tried her hardest to maintain a straight face. "Yeah, really," she said as calmly as she could. _If they're causing trouble again so soon Brick and Butch probably need to talk to me. It probably has something to do with Boomer finding out_, she thought.

Buttercup came downstairs. "Whose ass or asses do I have to kick for waking me this early?" she asked sleepily.

"The Rowdyruff Boys'," Blossom said nonchalantly.

"Damn that Butch," Buttercup muttered. "Let's go."

The trio took off and soon found the other group causing mayhem in the town. The two groups faced off. Bubbles' eyes met Brick's and then Butch's and the message was clear that they needed to talk to her as soon as possible. Bubbles looked at Boomer who looked at her more fiercely than normal and her heart hurt in her chest.

Blossom started to chase Brick around trying to catch him and Butch and Buttercup went at it tackling each other and falling to the ground. Bubbles was surprised to find herself pinned first by Boomer because she usually made the first move. She kicked him off and began to fly around while he followed closely behind her. Butch soon was being chased by a vicious Buttercup.

Out of nowhere Brick and Butch flew up next to Bubbles and each grabbed an arm and took off with her. Blossom, Buttercup and Boomer all stopped in their tracks and looked at the retreating streaks of red, dark green, and baby blue confused. The three all looked at each other trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"I'll get her back," Boomer said to the two remaining sisters and took off after Bubbles his brothers.

Buttercup and Blossom blinked at the retreating streaks. "What exactly just happened?" Buttercup asked.

"For once, I don't have an answer," Blossom said.

Brick, Butch and Bubbles flew as fast as they could to the nearest place they could hide. Brick looked back and noticed a dark blue streak on their tail. "Oh shit."

Butch looked back as well. "God damn, he's persistant."

"I have an idea," Brick said. "Remember that attack we used against the girls when we were five? The afterburner smoke screen?"

Butch nodded and laughed at the thought. "Poor Boomer, but this is going to be too funny!"

Bubbles remembered when the boys had used their "afterburners" and shuddered at the memory. _Poor Boomer is right…_ "I really hope he doesn't hate us for this later."

Brick had a blank expression on his face. "I don't think he will, but Boomer can be unpredictable sometimes." He looked to Butch. "Ready?" Butch nodded and the two created a smoke screen.

Bubbles looked behind her at the cloud of red and green smoke in remorse. A couple tears ran down her face as she saw a dark blue streak falling towards the ground. "Don't worry, he'll be okay," Butch said softly.

Bubbles looked back again and saw a pink and lime green streak fly towards the dark blue. She watched as Buttercup caught Boomer and gently set him down. "What the?"

Brick looked at her confused. "What?"

"My sisters just helped your brother by catching him before he hit the ground."

Brick looked straight ahead. "Nothing's going to be the same again after today."

The trio said nothing more as they ducked into an alley. There was a door at the end and Brick used his laser eyes to break the lock and held the door open. Butch floated inside first followed by Bubbles and then Brick. The room was pitch black and they couldn't see a thing. "Brick? Butch?" Bubbles called.

"Over here, Bubbles," Brick was heard saying from a section of the room. Bubbles walked towards the voice and stuck her hands out trying to find him. He hands came in contact with Brick and soon after the light clicked on. Butch remained still over by the light switch as he saw the position his brother and the blue puff were in. Bubbles realized that she had accidentally placed her hand a bit too far south on Brick. The two blushed a deep shade of red. "I am so sorry," Bubbles said as she took her hand back.

Brick continued blushing. "No, it's okay." He leaned towards her and whispered into her ear. "Between you and me, I liked it." Bubbles blushed harder if that was even possible. Brick lightly kissed her lips and smirked at her red face.

Butch cleared his throat from across the room and the two took a couple steps back from each other. "Okay…" he said a little awkwardly at the scene he just witnessed. "So Boomer found out you came to talk to Brick and I."

Bubbles nodded. "I know. I heard a noise outside my window shortly after I got back home and looked to see his blue streak leaving."

"Shit, I didn't know he went after you," Brick said.

"He must have gone after we went back to sleep after he flipped out on us," Butch said.

"Okay, so we're still going along with the plan?" Bubbles asked.

Butch nodded. "Brick gets Boomer to Neon Ice tonight around seven where you and me will be there on our date."

"Umm, don't you mean fake date?" Bubbles asked.

"Who says it had to be fake?" Butch teased.

Bubbles blushed for what felt like the hundredth time. "Great, I've got all three of them hitting on me now…" she muttered under her breath.

Brick smirked. "Hey, what's wrong with that?"

"You're suppose to like my sisters?" she dead panned.

Butch shrugged. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean we still can't have fun in the mean time."

Bubbles rolled her eyes at the two. "Where do you want to meet before we go tonight?" she asked Butch.

"You can meet me outside the building we're staying in. Brick can keep Boomer occupied while we leave, alright?"

Bubbles nodded. "Sounds good. See you tonight."

Bubbles turned to leave when she heard Butch's voice behind her again. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Bubbles looked back at him and put her hands on her hips. "And just what is that?"

Butch kissed her quickly and winked at her face. "Later, babe."

"I'm not your babe," she said sternly.

"For tonight you are," Butch said and noticed she was about to retort with something. "Deal with it."

Bubbles sighed and stepped out into the alley. She looked around for any signs of her sisters or Boomer and found none. She took to the sky and flew back to her house. When she went inside she was surprised to see Blossom and Buttercup home and not out looking for her.

"Bubbles!" Blossom greeted. "How'd you get away from Brick and Butch?"

"Sonic scream and socked them both in the face," Bubbles threw out.

Buttercup smiled. "That's my baby sister! Brawn over brains!"

Blossom frowned. "Strength does _not_ triumph over brains!"

The two bickered back and forth and Bubbles took this as an opportunity to slip upstairs and two her room. She locked the door behind her and looked at the clock. She had about six hours before she had to go meet Butch so she decided to nap to kill the time.

Bubbles awoke later around five and stretched. _Longer nap then I expected. Oh well I guess_, she thought. Her phone went off on her nightstand indicating a text. She didn't recognize the number but was surprised as to who it was.

_Don't eat dinner; I'm gonna treat you to it tonight at the club. See ya. Butch._

Bubbles looked at her phone and wondered how Butch had gotten her number, then decided she probably didn't want to know the answer to that. She set her phone back down and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and start prepping for tonight. After she emerged from the now steamy bathroom in a towel, she walked back into her room and began her search for a good outfit for tonight. She stepped out clad in a light blue cami with clear sequence, jean shorts, and light blue Converse. Bubbles lightly applied a bit of white eye shadow to give her eyes a hint of sparkle and light pink lip gloss. A silver heart with a sapphire adorned her neck and the bracelet Boomer had given her decorated her wrist. Bubbles decided to wear her hair in a low side braid with her bangs out instead of her typical pigtails. Bubbles checked the time and it was quarter to seven. She quietly opened her window and floated out before taking off to the sky.

Minutes later she landed at the Rowdyruff Boys' where Butch was already waiting for her outside. He looked her up and down. "You look nice," he said and gave her a quick kiss.

"Thanks," she said while blushing.

Brick suddenly poked his out outside the door and smiled upon seeing Bubbles. "Very nice," he said and stepped out. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "Last time I'll probably be able to do this for a long time," he said and kissed her deeply.

Butch cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, Brick, _get your own date_."

Brick rolled his eyes. "Yeah like that's happening because who I'd want to go with on a date never would agree to it so quit ruining my fun." He kissed Bubbles' cheek. "I should get back before Boomer comes looking. I'll see you later."

Butch growled slightly in his throat at his red brother's retreating figure and sighed. He looked to Bubbles. "Ready?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I guess."

The two took to the sky and flew to another part of the downtown area. They landed in front of Neon Ice and walked inside. Butch guided Bubbles over to a table. "Would you like a drink?" he asked.

Bubbles hesitated but realized she'd probably need it later to deal with Boomer. "Sure. What do you recommend?"

Butch smirked. "Didn't think you were the drinking type. I like that. Peach schnapps sound okay?"

Bubbles laughed. "Sure, and only on occasions most of the time."

Butch waived over a server who took their drink order and left to retrieve them. He smiled at Bubbles. "Never thought I'd be on a date with a puff. Well, I'd hoped but I'd always pictured Buttercup, no offense."

"None taken," she replied. "I always pictured if I ever went on a date with a ruff it'd be, you know, Boomer." She frowned at the last part.

Butch reached across the table and laced his fingers with hers. "Try not to think about that for now, please? I'd appreciate it if you enjoyed the time you have with me right now."

The server came back with their drinks and placed them on the table in front of them. Bubbles tentatively took a sip while she formulated a response. "Alright," she said and smiled back at him.

Butch chuckled. "Great. Anyway, I promised you dinner, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I think you did," Bubbles said teasingly.

On the opposite side of the club Brick walked in followed by a grumpy Boomer. "Why the hell are we here again?" the blue ruff asked.

Brick shrugged. "I don't know. Have a good time, just you and me? Few drinks, maybe pick up some chicks."

Boomer looked around. "Where did Butch go anyway?" Before Brick could give him a made up response Boomer spotted his green brother and Bubbles on what appeared to be a date. Boomer growled. "Never mind, I found the bastard."

Brick grabbed Boomer and stopped him as he was about to march over to them and demand answers. "Behave," Brick said sternly. "You don't need to cause trouble tonight."

Boomer looked at Brick as if he had grown wings. "'Don't cause trouble'? Are you out of your mind! We always cause trouble!"

"And you're forgetting I'm the leader and we only cause trouble when I say to," Brick said.

"I don't care if you're leader or not! He's out with…" Boomer stopped.

Brick pretended to not know why Boomer was acting the way he was. "Why are you acting so jealous? What do you care if he's out with Bubbles?"

Boomer said nothing and looked back at the couple. Bubbles was laughing at something Butch had said and she looked like she was really enjoying the company of his brother. "You never cared about me at all…" he muttered. His fists clenched when he saw Butch lean towards Bubbles and connect their lips in a kiss. Bubbles said something to Butch and the two got up and went to go dance.

Brick noticed Boomer staring and smiled lightly to himself before changing his expression back to a laid back yet somehow annoyed one. "Yo, Boom, you want a drink or what?"

"Shot of straight vodka," Boomer said without hesitating.

Brick looked at him funny. "You sure? You're gonna be plastered real quick, not to mention that's gonna burn going down."

"Yeah I'm sure because I'm gonna need it," he said still looking at Butch and Bubbles. Brick handed him the shot and walked off to another section of the club leaving Boomer alone.

A blonde with long pigtails, a skimpy outfit that left nothing to the imagination and too much makeup came up to Boomer. "Hey, Boomie," she said seductively.

Boomer tensed as he recognized the voice. "Hello, Brat."

"Long time no see, baby."

"Not long enough," Boomer said with a slightly disgusted face.

"Oh, come on," Brat said rubbing up against him. "You know you missed me."

Boomer lightly pushed her away. "I have somewhere to be," he said and melted into the crowd. He leaned against a wall of the club where he unfortunately had a good view of the last two people he wanted to see right now. Bubbles said something to Butch and walked up on the stage and to the DJ. She talked to him briefly before he gave her a quick nod. She stood next to him and waited for the previous song to end.

Shyly, she walked up to the microphone. "Hi, I'd like to dedicate this song to someone I hold dear to my heart." A chorus of awws came from the crowd as the music started.

Brick appeared suddenly next to Boomer. "Hey bro, what's with the face?"

"She's singing to Butch," Boomer snarled. Brick looked away because he knew this was all part of Bubbles' plan.

**Thinking of You by Katy Perry**

**Bubbles:**

**Comparisons are easily done once **

**Once you've had a taste of perfection **

**Like an apple hanging from a tree **

**I picked the ripest one I still got the seed**

Bubbles looked out into the crowd and searched for Boomer and was disappointed that she couldn't find him.

**Bubbles: **

**You said move on **

**Where do I go? **

**I guess second best **

**Is all I will know**

Bubbles' eyes found Butch's and she looked at him apologetically for the lyrics. He gave her a small smile. Her eyes roamed more and she spotted Boomer. Their eyes met.

**Bubbles: **

**'Cause when I'm with him **

**I am thinking of you **

**Thinking of you **

**What you would do if **

**You were the one **

**Who was spending the night **

**Oh I wish that I **

**Was looking into your eyes**

Boomer looked around pretending the words didn't affect him. Brick saw what he was doing and rolled his eyes. "Dumbass…" he muttered.

**Bubbles: **

**You're like an Indian summer **

**In the middle of winter **

**Like a hard candy **

**With a surprise center **

She looked straight at Boomer when the next line. He happened to look at her at that moment.

**Bubbles: **

**How do I get better **

**Once I've had the best? **

Boomer could no longer lie to himself saying the song was for Butch when she was obviously singing to him and blushed lightly.

**Bubbles: **

**You said there's **

**Tons of fish in the water **

**So the waters I will test **

**He kissed my lips **

**I taste your mouth **

**He pulled me in **

**I was disgusted with myself**

Boomer mentally scolded himself for ever telling her that they would have to keep avoiding each other. He watched her eyes as they quickly looked at both Brick and Butch. Wait, what? Boomer sent a glare to Brick who wouldn't meet his gaze. "What the hell did you do?" Boomer asked angrily.

"I might have kissed her a few times…" Brick muttered.

"You are so dead later," Boomer said and went back to watching Bubbles sing.

**Bubbles: **

**'Cause when I'm with him **

**I am thinking of you **

**Thinking of you **

**What you would do if **

**You were the one **

**Who was spending the night **

**Oh I wish that I **

**Was looking into… **

Boomer quickly made his way through the crowd and stood right in front of the stage and stared at Bubbles as she stared back at him and sang her heart out to him.

**Bubbles: **

**You're the best **

**And yes I do regret **

**How I could let myself **

**Let you go **

**Now, now the lesson's learned **

**I touched and I was burned **

**Oh I think you should know**

Bubbles grabbed the mic and walked off the stage and stood right in front of Boomer. The whole crowd now knew who the blue puff was singing to and whispers emanated from all directions about a heroine liking a criminal. Bubbles and Boomer just ignored them all because right now it was just the two of them.

**Bubbles: **

**'Cause when I'm with him **

**I am thinking of you **

**Thinking of you **

**What you would do if **

**You were the one **

**Who was spending the night **

**Oh I wish that I **

**Was looking into your eyes **

**Looking into your eyes **

**Looking into your eyes **

**Oh won't you walk through **

**And bust in the door **

**And take me away **

**Oh no more mistakes **

**'Cause in your eyes **

**I'd like to stay **

**Stay**

When Bubbles finished she gave him a sad but loving smile. Boomer smiled back and she flung herself at him and engulfed him in a hug. She held the blue ruff tight as tears of happiness streamed down her face. Boomer looked into her eyes. "Bubbles, I made a huge mistake," he said. Her eyes widened as she looked at him confused thinking he was talking about coming back to her. He noticed her expression. "I didn't finish. I made a huge mistake when I told you we still had to stay away from each other. I love you too damn much for that to ever be possible."

Bubbles smiled at him. "I love you, too."

Boomer sighed happily. "I'm so glad to hear you say that because I've been worried that after what I did yesterday that you'd hate me."

Bubbles looked at him sadly. "Boomer, I could never hate you."

He smiled. "That's good to hear too because I never want you to hate me." He leaned down and pressed his lips into hers.

Brick and Butch came out of the crowd and stood next to the two blues. "Everything good here?" Brick asked.

Boomer thought a moment and looked at the three of them. "You all planned this, didn't you?" They all wore guilty expressions on their faces. Boomer looked at Bubbles. "You're off the hook because I love you, but I have two brother's asses to kick after they kissed you." He glared at his brothers.

Butch laughed. "Fair enough, because you saw me kiss her, but how'd you know Brick did?"

Boomer looked at Bubbles. "I watched where you were looking when you sang _He kissed my lips I taste your mouth_ and you looked at Butch and then Brick before resting your eyes back on me."

Bubbles blushed. "I'm sorry I-"

Boomer placed a finger on her mouth. "It's okay, Bubbles. I'll consider it payback for yesterday." He saw she was about to protest leaned down and kissed her deeply to silence her. "I love you. Always and forever."

"I love you, too," Bubbles said with a smile. "Always and forever."

Just then two other familiar puffs emerged from the crowd. The four froze at the sight of Blossom and Buttercup. Blossom pretended not to notice their deer-caught-in-the-headlight expressions. "Hey, thought we'd find you here."

"Oh, uh, hi, Blossom," Bubbles said in an attempt to formulate words. "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, just decided to go clubbing," Buttercup said and shrugged. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Bubbles couldn't seem to make her mouth work anymore to answer her sister so Boomer helped her out. "She came her to see, uh, me…"

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "Really now?" Boomer was about to say more but Blossom dismissed him. "Save it. I don't care what your business is. Have fun." She grabbed Brick's arm and led him off to another part of the club.

Butch, Boomer, and Bubbles stared in shock as the red counterparts walked off. "What just happened?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know, but I'm out," Buttercup said and started walking off. She stopped when she noticed Butch wasn't following and looked at him. "Uh, you're coming with me." Butch hesitated a second before following the green puff.

"And then there were two," Boomer said jokingly.

Bubbles smiled. "Yeah, but who knew they'd know where we were or decide to go off with your brothers? Brick was right that after earlier things would never be the same."

Boomer chuckled. "To new beginnings."

"To new beginnings," Bubbles repeated and connected her lips to Boomer's.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I tried to correct as many mistakes as possible and the word processor was being stupid so I apologize for any weird punctuation or spacing -.- I hope a couple parts made sense because they were a little difficult to word, but hope you liked nonetheless. I didn't intend on this being quite this long, but it just kept flowing onto the page. Also, sorry I was gone longer than I intended to be, but some things came up. Please tell me what you think and I hope to be back again soon. Peace.**


End file.
